From November to Heaven
by Sorarika
Summary: Germany has always been confused about his sexuality. But one cool November day might change it for the better...or for the worst.
1. Bitter Sweet Cold

Before I meet Mizuki, I thought I was gay. Well, that's what everyone else thought. Everyday I saw posters, pictures and everything visual in the world. I was always drawn holding Italy as if we were in love. And I could tell he thought that too by the way he gazed at the poster as if he was questioning his own sexuality. So to stop them from asking questions, we started dating. We let them gaze and stare when ever they wanted. We even made love just to keep things quiet.

It wasn't long after he moved in that things started to change. The monster I kept hiding inside me kept breaking lose no matter how much I tried.

It was a cool November Sunday morning that Italy suggested we go for a walk. I got the feeling that he could run away without hitting into something. So we started down a dirt road that lead down into a forest of mighty oak trees. Since it was early November there was no stone on the ground. The trees still with their autumn colours had not quite lost their leaves yet, and walking the path was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Ain't it beautiful out Germany?" Italy cried out in excitement.

His voice caught me off guard. I turned to him and smiled "Yes, she is."

"She?" Then he saw her too. "oh." He said almost in a trance. As she walked by us, Italy grabbed her by the elbow and swung her around almost like he was about to hug her. By the way her body was in his arms, she looked quite uncomfortable to me. But they way they looked in each others arms made me jealous but before the monster broke through, Italy caught me off guard.

"So what's your name beautiful lady?" he asked, I thought it was kind of stupid to ask but she started to blush, which for some reason, I couldn't help but smile. I guess I thought it was really cute. I don't know, all I could remember was that in her soft little voice she whispered "My name is Mizuki NoHana."

She pulled away from Italy and turned to me, and in that sweet soft voice she asked "And what is your name quiet gentleman?" I couldn't help but blush before I could answer "Ludwig with no last name." She smiled a beautiful all tooth smile and said "So you're Ludwig with no last name and your huggable friend is…"

"Feliciano Vargas!" Italy said, cutting her off.

I couldn't help but stare daggers at him. He seemed to flinch at my stare then straighten up. Thankfully she did notice. While I was trying to calm down and stop myself from hurting Feliciano, I started to wonder why she was here. She seemed to notice the flash of confusion that spread across my face and said "If you are wandering why I was walking around was because it's probably the last on most beautiful fall day before the snow begins."

Then an idea came to me. I asked her "Would you like to come over and warm up from this frigid air?"

"Sure" she said.

Those words changed my life…Forever.


	2. Sweet Whispers From Above

Three months after I invited Mizuki NoHanna into our home things started to change. Me and Italy would walk down that same dirt road and meet up with her everyday no matter if it was snowing or there was a blizzard. We always dressed up warm but when we walked out side I would get cold super fast, but when I saw her, I would automatically warm up just as fast as I had gotten cold. Mizuki always said when we went to either her house or ours, that my blushing guided her thought the snow. I would blush even more and we would all laugh.

Then one day Italy had announced that he was going to return to his old home. I was surprised and I noticed Mizuki was confused. Did she not realize we lived in the same house?

"Germany did you hear what I said? I'm leaving a little earlier today so I can get stuff ready." He said it a bit angrily. I guess I was in a trance. An hour later he got up and left, leaving me all alone with Mizuki. I started to blush once again with a hint of humiliation for not restarting the conversation. After what seemed like hours sitting in silence, a small whisper from across the "I love you." After that I couldn't remember a thing.

What I do remember was waking up in the morning in my bed with a naked Mizuki by my side. She must have felt me wake up because a small whisper came up from her side of the bed, her words basically summed up all that I had forgotten.

"That was great, rough but great." After that our lives were intertwined.


	3. Confessions

All the rest of that day four emotions played with me; fear for her because I showed her the monster right away; love for her because I finally showed her how much I cared; regret because I probably ruined my friendship with her and thankfulness because Italy decided to move back to his original apartment. And for the rest of the day, violet blue eyes studied me to see if something was wrong because of my uneasy quietness.

"Ludwig, what's wrong?" Mizuki asked as we were quietly eating dinner. What was I going to say? I couldn't tell her the truth, she would probably run! So I lied and said "Nothing my sweet Moon Blossom."

She smiled and asked "Should we tell Feli about you and I?" Tell Italy? Tell Italy about Mizuki and I! That would be like forcing Beethoven to quit writing music or telling De Vinci that his ideas were nothing but garbage! But I could tell that it was Mizuki's wish to tell him and by now I would do anything for her. So I arranged with Italy to come over to our house for a visit since he never showed up for a while.

When he came over we talked for a while, like we were not planning anything. Then around 2 o'clock, Mizuki placed her hand on mine. I noticed that Italy flinched then soon straighten up. The look on his face told me everything while emotions played with his face. He was hurt, angry, jealous and devious all at the same time. If it weren't for Mizuki's grasp, I would have showed my emotions for his reaction with my fist, or that uncontrollably feeling I call the monster.

As if in desperate need to break the tension between Feli and I, Mizuki asked "Do you want to know the reason why we called you over?"

As if automatic, Italy replied "I was kind of curious, since you haven't called me in such awhile."

"I see," Mizuki smiled before going on, "Then you won't mind me saying that I and Ludwig are in love."

The only emotion that played on his face after her words was pure anger. I couldn't help but flinch at the glare he wore at me. I could tell Mizuki was worried about what might happen next. But before fear could get the best of her, Italy stood up and said "Mizuki, can I please talk with you in the other room?" I started to get up when he turned and said sharply "Alone please." So I sat back down and watched as Italy shut the door behind Mizuki to the pantry. It was silent for a little while then muffled whispers slowly drifted into the room from under the door. It made me uneasy. So, quietly walked to the door and leaned my ear in.

**K so some people at this point are probably wondering who Mizuki is. So I have put down some facts about her so the unanswered questions can be answered. :) **

**Full Name: Mizuki Hermoso NoHana (Translated: Moon child of Beautiful Flower.)**

**What country is she: Andorra (located between Spain and France)**

**Facts:**

**For the longest time she was taken over by France (poor girl!) and later in the 20****th**** century she was taken over by Germany ( France: look a historical point to your story. Me: shut up) **

**Siblings: Luxemburg and ****Liechtenstein.**

**What she looks like: she has blue violet eyes (unlike Prussia whose is red violet) she has long dark brown hair and is almost constantly smiling.**

**Dislikes: Winter and the dark**

**Likes: Germany (mostly), spring, animals and flowers.**


	4. Black Outs

"Mizuki, he's a monster! Listen to me please!" Italy whispered angrily.

"You know nothing about him!" Mizuki countered back.

"I've known him longer and enough to know. Mizuki, please be rational and listen to me! He might kill you! Please just come with me and I will keep you safe." There was a moment of silence when the same small whisper from weeks ago came up again.

"I-I can't, I just can't. I-I love h-him, I don't want to be anywhere without him."

"Then take my words as an offer when the time comes." That was the end of the conversation. But before they opened the door, muffled crying washed out from under the door. I felt aroused some how and took a quick look at the mirror beside the door. My pupils were dilated. The monster wanted to escape. But before anything dangerous could happen, Italy whispered "Come on Mizuki, Germany is probably wondering what we are up to."

I quickly ran to the love seat, picked up a book and pretended that I never followed or listened to the conversation. I couldn't help but stand when Mizuki's tear streaked face when she walked through the door. When I went to hug her, Feliciano pushed me away.

"You will not touch her as long as I'm near her and in this house."

"You can't do that! Not in my house, not anywhere! She is not yours…She's mine!" After I said that, I was the only one who flinched at my own words. Then, again, everything went black.

I woke up the next morning, alone, in my bed. The house was eerie and silent. Then yesterday, well most of it flooded back to me and I started to freak. What did I do to Italy? Worse, what did I do to Mizuki? Did I do anything at all? I started to get up when a quiet whisper from the door said "Just lay down. Don't worry I didn't leave."

"What happened?" Her words relived me when she said "Well after what you said, you collapsed onto the couch; I forced Italy to help me drag you up stairs." She smiled, "Italy kept saying I should have never stayed by your side. And after when we got you into bed, I kicked Italy out right away. Actually he just left with out saying good bye." She laughed half heartedly. Well at least I didn't do anything. I guess it was just one of those random faint spells and not the monster.


End file.
